1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power plug, and especially to a power plug having a variable conductive pole set assembled thereon.
2. Description of the Related
Because power sockets are not designed in the same way in every country, the shape of the power plug and the type of power plugs are also different. The shape of the power plug may be a straight shape or a columnar shape. The type of the power plug may be two conductive poles type or three conductive poles type (using two conductive poles and a grounding pole). Therefore, users must take a transformer assembly container for using products from their home country when traveling to a foreign country. The transformer assembly container has a transformer and all the different kinds of power plugs used throughout the world. However, it is inconvenient for users to choose which one of the power plugs to use. Also the user will worry about losing or misplacing the power plugs.
Employing unique perspectives and applications of theories, and based upon several years experience in specialized production of flexible assembly systems and mechanisms, the inventor has come up with an innovative power plug.